Soupe de Poissons
by Andarta la Celte
Summary: Collaboration avec Nyannette. Cross over. Yaoi, en relation avec Fascination. One shot. Lorsqu'un requin se fait grignoter par un cabillaud...


****

Auteurs : Andarta (Merlin) et Annette (Muraki)

****

Disclaimer : Non, nous ne sommes ni à l'origine du mythe de la Table ronde, ni l'auteur de Yami no Matsuei, mais ça ne nous empêche pas de nous amuser avec…

****

Genre : Nawak, cross-over cycle arthurien / Yami no Matsuei

****

Concept : Euh… Y en a un ? ? Bon, on va dire une envie de poisson avec une pointe de citron…

****

Couple : cabillaud x requin… ou plutôt Merlin x Muraki.

****

Rating : NC-17

****

Note : Voilà où ça mène, l'excès de Wikipédia et autres instruments de recherches… Quant à la présentation " théâtrale ", elle ne découle ni plus ni moins du fait que ce truc ait été écrit en messagerie instantanée… Il faut aussi relier ce texte à l'univers de "Fascination"… Bonne lecture !

**__**

Soupe de poissons

Muraki : Oh un filet à papillon ? A quoi ça peut bien servir ? Oh des belles fesses que je vois là... Dépêchons-nous de les attraper.

Merlin : s'enfuit à toute vitesse Désolé, j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire et on m'attend pour une mission ! Où que c'est qu'il est passé mon pantalon en cuir ? ?

Muraki : lancement artistique de filet Oh le beau poisson que voilà ramène le filet et un bisho pas très heureux Viens là dans mes bras, mon beau turbot frétillant.

Merlin : Mais lâche-moi ! ! Je n'aime pas quand tu me regardes avec ces yeux aussi brillants et cette rangée de dents toute découverte ! On dirait un requin qui a trouvé un cabillaud ! !

Muraki : Et qui est prêt à le dévorer avec ou sans sauce le serre contre lui et le bécote dans la nuque tout en lui caressant le ventre Ta peau est aussi salée qu'un hareng mais tu es plus résistant qu'une morue dans la brandade.

Merlin : soupire de plaisir J'espère que je ne sens pas les crustacés à marée basse, quand même ! ! se démène comme un beau diable et parvient à se dégager suffisamment pour reculer de quelques pas Mais une chose est sûre : je suis aussi souple et glissant qu'une anguille !

Muraki : Oui, mais même la plus souple des anguilles n'échappe pas à une méduse le rattrape rapidement en le caressant de partout Pour toi, j'ai mille bras, mon beau cabillaud, et mes baisers seront plus impressionnants que les piqûres de la vive.

Merlin : Mais une méduse, c'est fragile. Elle ne résiste pas aux pics acérés d'un oursin ! plante ses ongles dans les bras de Muraki pour lui refaire lâcher prise Et je peux me montrer aussi foudroyant qu'une torpille ! le mord brusquement tout en se collant à lui

Muraki : Mais n'oublie pas que ma peau peut sécréter un poison aussi toxique que le fugu, mais je l'ai modifié pour te rendre accro à son parfum. lui prend la main et lui lèche les doigts, puis se penche vers lui pour lécher aussi ses lèvres Le mélange de nos deux parfums est un aphrodisiaque puissant auquel le plus viril des hippocampes ne peut résister.

Merlin : Et je peux devenir aussi collant qu'une anémone fixée à son rocher s'accroche à ses épaules ou me déplacer légèrement comme une étoile de mer dépose des baisers papillons à la base de son cou ou aussi séduisant que les plus chatoyants coraux. caresse une zone sensible de l'anatomie nippone

Muraki : Je vais me transformer en diodon mangeur de coraux pour mieux te butiner, rend la caresse sur l'intérieur d'une cuisse dévêtue et remonte un peu plus haut mais je te laisserai me caresser avant de m'enrouler sensuellement autour de toi comme une raie peut le faire et de te présenter mon dard.

Merlin : Mais la murène garde farouchement la zone, et attaque toujours en premier se fait plus insistant dans sa caresse et glisse l'autre main sur les fesses de Muraki, s'approchant de la zone dangereuse, tout en mordillant la lèvre inférieure et je peux être aussi tentateur et imprévisible qu'un poisson-volant. pousse Muraki pour le forcer à s'allonger sur le canapé

Muraki : Tu n'es pas une murène mais un poisson comète, précieux et discret, qui cache ses trésors s'empare de la virilité de l'Enchanteur et commence à la caresser Ils vont d'ailleurs bien vite se redresser sous ma caresse comme le dauphin file vers la surface pour reprendre sa respiration s'empare de sa bouche pour le faire taire dans un baiser passionné

Merlin : répond immédiatement, tout en gémissant doucement du traitement qu'il subit ; reprend son souffle et le fixe des yeux Hmmm... Tu es un redoutable poisson-papillon, capable de dévorer tout ce qui se trouve à la portée de sa bouche... Mais comme le poisson-lézard, j'attaque au bon moment ! ! ouvre la chemise du docteur et commence à dévorer la moindre parcelle de peau, n'oubliant pas de martyriser les deux petits coquillages esseulés au milieu de la blancheur immaculée

Muraki : Comme un jeune labre, nettoie-moi de tous ces frissons que tu déposes sur ma peau soupire de bonheur devant le talent de la sangsue collée sur sa poitrine Tes fesses sont aussi veloutées et fermes que deux poissons globes les saisit et les masse avec conviction Fais-moi brûler comme un poisson-feu, dévoile-toi, mon bel orque halète de plaisir sous les caresses, il sent sa virilité se réveiller totalement

Merlin : gémit doucement et descend peu à peu sur le ventre de Muraki Je ne te quitterai pas, tel le poisson pilote, avant de t'avoir fait connaître l'extase et entendre le chant des sirènes. se redresse doucement, fait descendre le pantalon et flatte délicatement les cuisses de Muraki Laisse donc le poisson torpille te happer avec la force irrésistible du congre...

Muraki : se cambre en arrière sous l'effet de la vague de plaisir qui le parcourt Ta langue est aussi souple qu'un tricot-rayé. pose ses mains sur la tête de Merlin Tu me fais flamboyer comme un crapet-soleil, ne me fais plus attendre, mon bel espadon commence à remuer des hanches en rythme avec la langue qui le dévore

Merlin : Prends donc la couleur rubiconde du poisson rouge... s'active davantage Laisse-moi te dévorer comme l'achigan dévore le crapet-soleil... glisse ses doigts jusqu'à la bouche de Muraki Bientôt tu seras aussi magnifique que le plus rare des poissons exotiques...

Muraki : rougit sous le compliment Ta bouche est puissante comme celle de l'hypostomus, tu vas m'extraire toute ma substance virile comme l'ancistrus lorsqu'il nettoie si bien le fond de son aquarium, tu vas me faire exploser comme un poisson d'or. se cambre sous une caresse particulièrement précise

Merlin : continue son œuvre en voyant Muraki atteindre peu à peu les grands fonds Tu es aussi droit qu'un couteau caché dans le sable fin. sent Muraki se tendre brutalement avant de se libérer, en criant, dans sa bouche. Contient son recul instinctif et déglutit - péniblement… - Tu as un goût aussi exquis que celui d'une dorade, aussi fin que celui du saumon sauvage... le lèche sur l'intérieur de la cuisse avant de remonter sur le ventre et de mordiller de nouveau les tétons Tu as la peau aussi douce que celle d'un poisson-chat… se redresse pour préparer Muraki à le recevoir avec soin, se positionne et commence à le prendre doucement Laisse-moi aller en toi comme le Blennie de roux et t'envoyer voir le spectacle superbe des grands récifs avant que je me perde au plus profond des abysses… commence ses mouvements de bassin amples et précis, effleurant la prostate avec une précision de la taille d'un phytoplancton Laisse-moi entendre le trigne qui sommeille en toi et mon poisson-archet atteindra sa cible à tous les coups… accélère progressivement

Muraki : enroule ses jambes autour de la taille de Merlin comme les tentacules du calamar qui attrape une crevette Ton rostre puissant me déchire, tu as aussi peu de pitié que le poisson-scie ! Inonde-moi de ta laitance. se cambre sous la puissance des coups de boutoir du rorque insatiable collé à lui Tu vas bientôt me faire atteindre l'ivresse des grands fonds. Illumine-moi mon poisson lanterne, fais-moi briller comme les reflets de l'exocet au soleil de la Méditerranée son souffle s'accélère comme celui du marlin qui fuit devant le requin AAAAAH AAAAAAH AAAAAAAAHH dans un grand cri, il se libère atteignant l'extase du dauphin découvrant un banc de sardines Viens dans mes bras, mon puissant morse finit-il épuisé en serrant contre lui l'Enchanteur

Merlin s'échoue doucement entre les bras reposant de son lamantin Tu es aussi impétueux que le poisson-combattant et aussi dangereux qu'un requin-tigre en chasse… l'embrasse doucement Restons couchés sur ce banc de sable satiné comme un pauvre rorqual épuisé… pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Muraki, fermant les yeux d'aise Je veux rester contre toi, comme une moule accrochée à son pieu… murmure Je veux continuer à voir défiler les poissons aux plus belles couleurs avec toi, sentir le flux et reflux de la passion, t'attraper comme un poisson-torpille pour te faire rivaliser avec le barbet… Tu aimes tellement mes filets et mon hameçon, ma jolie prise aux écailles aussi délicates que l'argenté poisson-demoiselle…


End file.
